love, lust, and fairy dust
by xporcelain
Summary: It's the small moments we take for granted. —a collection of short drabbles.
1. innocence

**Notes—** i've seen about five of these. they looked fun. don't ask about the name, i was running low on inspiration.  
>i wanted to start it off with something i've had in my head for awhile. (yay for semi-rebellious house wives!)<br>Rated T for future chapters.

* * *

><p>On the rare morning, Layla Heartfilia would be the one to help her daughter get dressed.<p>

It's not like she didn't want too. To her, it seemed like a mother's instinct to be the one to do all of these things for her child. It was their _lifestyle_, however, that kept her from doing them.

Not that Layla really cared about keeping up an image.

Her husband, however...

In short, she could only do things with Lucy on rare occasion. And this was one of said occasions.

She smiled down at her tiny daughter, who's own face had a glowing grin.

("Daddy said grinning isn't ladylike—"

"Daddy's a male, what does he know about _ladylike_?")

Running her fingers through Lucy's newly brushed hair, she pursed her lips, tapping a finger to her chin.

"What should we do today?"

"I like _your_ hair, mama!" Lucy beamed, tilting her head back and pointing up. Layla laughed, shaking her head and reaching up to touch her elegantly done up hair.

"You don't want this— it's much too tight, quite uncomfortable." She mock pouted, sending Lucy into fits of giggles.

"How about... pigtails?"

"M'kay!"

Separating the small blonde's hair, she stared absently at the golden locks. She had her mother's hair, and it definitely would of looked just as good up in a bun...

... but with buns came uncomfortable corsets and painted on smiles.

Smiling thoughtfully, she took a ribbon off of the vanity, taking some of Lucy's hair in her hand.

Layla didn't fear for her daughter's future. Not in the least.

Because Layla knew Lucy wouldn't be staying in this mansion.

Lucy had magic in her blood— it was blissfully clear. The way she interacted with the Celestial spirits, her hatred of being closed in, the fierce determination in her eyes when her mind was set—

Lucy would become a mage.

And Layla was patiently awaiting the day.

"Oh dear," the mother sighed as she noticed she'd only taken half of the right side's hair up in the ribbon, leaving the rest to fall down.

"Let me just—"

She paused as she felt a small hand on her wrist. Looking in the mirror, she saw Lucy with a thoughtful look on her face, staring at her own reflection.

"I... like it." She said softly, cocking her head to the side as if to get a better look. Reaching up a hand to touch it, she giggled— what seemed like the millionth one that day.

(Layla could never get sick of them.)

"I like it a lot!"

And she could only smile at the innocence.


	2. like your mother

**Notes—** it's official. the reviews i've received so far make me giggle like a maniac. fo srs.  
>aannnd, i've decided to make this Layla and Lucy centered. for some reason, i love Layla. also, i just randomly wrote this up. so it's choppy.<p>

* * *

><p>Falling.<p>

She was _falling_.

It may have not been the best idea. Really, it was her fault. Lucy was the one who had accidently strayed away from everyone, then managed to get herself cornered—

On a _cliff_, with jumping the only way out.

Cutting rapidly through the air, her eyes bulged as she realized something.

_My keys!_

There was a giant river below her with deadly rapids. Her body would be washed away, along with her beloved keys. Gasping, she tried to reach for them, to throw them on a ledge or _something_.

Before she could even so much as touch them, she was suddenly underwater, harsh water crashing her around. Instinctively gaping, she flailed her arms around as water filled her lungs.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of bright white, and for a second she thought she was dying—

But then thin yet strong arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her along. A hand covered her mouth and nose, stopping her from accidentally inhaling more water.

Gliding through the water, she felt herself being quickly tugged out onto a rough, hard surface. Before she could react, she was on her hands and knee's, coughing up water with the help of hard pat's on her back.

"Lucy!"

Gaze darting to the side, Lucy choked on the water she was coughing on when she saw Aquarius beside her looking—

_Worried_?

"How did you—" She cut herself off, coughing more and sitting back on her bottom.

"I came through the gate myself," Aquarius stiffly answered. _So much for concern..._

"Because someone—" The water bearer paused. Before Lucy could ask, the blonde yelped as a sudden sharp pain hit her head. Aquarius smacking her, no doubt.

"Because someone's an _idiot_!" The harsh aqua haired beauty hissed. Turning around and rubbing her arms to keep warm, Lucy glanced over her spirit, who was sitting on the river bank with her fin in the water.

"—and really, couldn't you have atleast opened a gate first?" She ranted on, "You know Leo would have helped— hell, he would have taken the entire _impact_! But no, because you're a _dumbass_, you acted without thinking. I swear, sometimes you're just like your mother—"

"Mother?" Lucy cut her off, cocking her head to the side with a sudden curious gaze. Internally, she cringed. Cutting _Aquarious _off? While she was _already _angry? A death wish, for sure.

But instead of recieving another hit, she saw something in the spirit's gaze.

Something like loss and regret.

"Yes, mother." She answered, even stiffer than before. "She was always so impulsive, acting without thinking. Now that I think about it, you two are— were— alike. Always _pissing me off_ with your antics. Jeesh, are you ever Layla's dau— why the hell are you _smiling_?"

"N-no reason..."

"Ugh, you're _so_— are you _crying_? Damnit, I'm not cut out for this!"


	3. thicker than blood

**Notes— **damnit, Fairy Tail has turned me into a big softy. i can't get enough of the siblingly bonds!  
>also, i'm half asleep right now. ignore mistakes. wait. no. point them out so i can fix them. yah.<br>FJKFDJ. WENDY. YOU'RE ADORKABLE.

* * *

><p>Sunday, May 13th.<p>

Mother's Day.

Lucy sighed, slumped on the guild's bar counter and dully stirring her milkshake. From behind the counter, Mira smiled sadly.

Actually, the entire guild was rather quiet.

_Alot of people here are orphans, _the blonde realized, taking a small sip of her drink and feeling slightly... well, pathetic. Everyone else seemed to be functioning fine, so why was she so down?

After her mama's death, her usual Mother's Day ritual was sleeping all day. But she was a Fairy Tail mage now, and she didn't want to risk her absence being noticed, _then _having to explain herself...

Gloomily taking another sip, she looked around the room, sighing when she saw everyone's cheerful, albeit strangely calm, faces.

_Lucy, don't be like this. You'll only bring others down. Everyone else is feeling fantastic—_

Except for a certain, little Dragon Slayer.

Lucy's eyes saddened as she took in Wendy's figure, hunched over the table, hair shadowing her face. Charle sat on the table beside her, the exceed looking extra protective today.

Putting on a brave face, Lucy made up her mind. Venturing towards the table, but detouring by the request board first, she stopped across the table from the Sky Maiden.

"Hey, Wendy?"

Lucy had to hold back a cringe when the young girl looked up. She looked absolutely despaired, and Lucy could have sworn she saw tears forming.

It was times like this that Lucy had to remember, again, she wasn't the only one who had lost someone. Wendy had lost Grandine, the only parent the young girl had ever known. Atleast Lucy knew where her mama was. She could only _imagine_ what Wendy was feeling.

"What?" Charle asked flatly, eyes narrowing. Holding back a scowl, Lucy sat down, sliding the request she'd grabbed, forward.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a quick mission with me."

Wendy's eyes widened as she leaned forward, taking a better look at the request. Lucy continued.

"It's just a simple one. Watch the kids of some big company owner while he's gone— he's scared someone might break in. Natsu would probably burn the house down, so..." She shrugged, raising a brow.

"Whad'you say?"

Wendy bit her lip. She looked from Lucy, to the request, then back up. At last, she smiled, a tiny, tiny smile.

"Sure."

Lucy beamed, momentarily forgetting that she was suppossed to be moping, and bounced up. "M'kay! Mira," She shouted over her shoulder to the barmaid, "We're taking this one!"

The white haired mage raised a brow at the pair, but smiled in an unsaid understanding.

"Okay, have fun, ladies!"

Motioning to the blue haired girl, Lucy left the table, Wendy and Charle (dutifully, of course) following.

(And later, as they were on the train, and the Celestial mage felt a small hand hesitantly take her own, she could only smile and softly squeeze back.)


	4. stories yet told

**Notes— **this has been sitting in my unfinished folder for like four months. i completely forgot about it's existence.  
>on a different note… GUISE I UPDATED WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY.<br>also, Little!Lucy's a literate little bugger.  
>fun fact: i didn't originally write 'bugger'<br>i sort of have a swearing problem.  
>also, because i find Layla highly suspicious.<br>it is 5:00 AM please tell me if there's any mistakes orz

* * *

><p>"… and they all lived happily ever after."<p>

"Hardly."

Layla looked down at her eight year old daughter, cocking her head slightly in curiosity and closing the story book that was on her lap.

"Pardon me?"

Lucy blushed, looking down at her hands and stammering, "N-not that it wasn't a good story or anything, just**— **what about the dragon?"

The older blonde smiled, deciding to play dumb. "What about him?"

"_He_ doesn't get a happy ending."

"Well, why should he?"

Lucy gaped at her mother. "Because he didn't do anything wrong! Look," She reached for the book, flipping through the pages until she found the right one. Keeping her index finger under the words, she fluently read aloud, "**—**_and as the fiery beast saw her, with her golden tresses and sun kissed skin, it couldn't help but mistake her for a treasure, greater than any jewel it had hidden in it's lair**— **_See? It wasn't _his_ fault. He was just…" She paused, looking for the right word, "… doing what came naturally, I guess."

Layla smiled, pleasantly surprised at her daughter's thoughts. "But she was a princess**— **aren't princesses meant to be saved by their princes?"

Lucy pouted. "I guess… but this prince wasn't even that great! He didn't compliment her or try to comfort her or _anything_. All he said was, _Princess, I have come to rescue you from the dragon's evil clutches_, or something like that." She paused, looking up at her mother with a raised brow.

"How was this published? It sort of sucks."

Laughing, Layla took the book, getting of the loveseat they were sharing and placing it back in its snug spot on the bookshelf. "Then I suppose when you're older, you'll have to write _tons_ of wonderful stories**—** to make up for the terrible ones, of course."

"I should, shouldn't I? I _could_, too! Should I have a prince? No, I don't want one! Maybe a knight. A _girl_ knight. Hey, mama, are dragons real?"

Layla froze, caught off guard by the sudden question. Turning around, she saw Lucy looking at her with genuine curiosity.

The mother quickly hid her surprise with a smile. "What do you think?"

Lucy pouted. "Everyone says they're not."

Layla considered her options. She could try to dodge the question, but Lucy wasn't the type of child to let things slide. She could simply say, "Of course not," and Lucy would most likely never even consider the _possibility_ again.

(Having such an influence over her young daughter worried Layla, sometimes.)

Or…

Letting her smile turn slightly mischievous, Layla bent forward until she was at eye level with the tiny blonde.

"As a matter of fact, dragons are _very_ real."

Lucy gasped, soft brown eyes widening. "They are?"

"As real as you and me."

"But everyone says they aren't around anymore."

"Ah! But you see," Layla held up a finger and winked, "Dragons are just _sneaky_, despite their large sizes. They haven't been seen, because they don't _wish_ to be seen."

Lucy nodded, as if it all made perfect sense.

Straightening up, Layla adjusted her skirt, preparing to leave her small sanctuary. About to say her goodbyes, she was cut off by Lucy.

"I'm going to meet a dragon."

(And Layla froze with shock for the second time that day.)

Her daughter was staring at the bookshelf, where Layla had put the story book.

"I'm going to meet a dragon…" She repeated, "And we're going to be _friends_. And maybe we'll go on an adventure, and maybe I'll write about it. But I _will_ meet one."

Layla stared, genuinely surprised at the amount of conviction the young girl's voice held, the determined look in her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Layla burst out laughing.

"Oh, I believe you will," She reassured Lucy when hurt began to show in her eyes, "I _know_ you will."

"And when you do, I'd like to meet him."

It was a pity that because of the events the following years held, Lucy would forget that conversation.


End file.
